


Extra Credit

by ficwriter65



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, College Aged Character, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter65/pseuds/ficwriter65
Summary: A college student reaches out for help for his failing grade.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.

Justin shivered as he made his way across campus to Smith Hall.  The cool, crisp autumn air had a bite to it as he pedaled his bicycle.  He locked it up and tried to collect his thoughts as he walked up to Professor Mason’s office.  He needed to discuss with his professor his recent struggles in his class.  He could not let his grade slip further.  Everything depended on maintaining his grades.  He was at the University on a full ride scholarship that included room and board.  If his GPA slipped below a certain number, he would lose it all.  He had another class that he had trouble in, but working with his teacher for that class, he did some extra credit and really doubled down.  While he concentrated on that class, he neglected Professor Mason’s.  With a deep breath, he walked into the department. 

He walked up to the secretary.  “Hi,” he said tentatively, “I’m Justin.  I have an appointment with Dr. Mason?”  Justin always hated that he did not sound assertive when he spoke.  He was quite shy and kept to himself.  Perhaps his lean, small stature contributed to his demeanor as well.  He was 5’ 6” and weighed 120 pounds on a good day. 

“Yes,” the woman smiled, “he is expecting you.  Office # 3 down the hall.”

Justin walked past her and turned left and walked down an ornate hallway with beautiful cherry wood paneling.  He stopped in front of his destination.  He looked up to see the placard: Phillip Mason, PhD.  His hand shook as he knocked.  He heard a muffled, “Come in,” through the door.  He opened the tall wooden door and shakily smiled, trying not to let the large office contribute to his nerves. 

“H-HI, Professor.  Thank you for meeting with me.”

The handsome, tenured PhD rose from his desk.  He had salt and pepper hair and was clean shaven.  He was tall, in his late forties and very fit.   “Of course, Justin.”  He smiled as he shook his hand and motioned form his to sit down at the small table with two chairs.  “How can I help you?  I assume you are here to discuss your slipping grades of late.” 

“Yes.”  He nodded.  “Could I do some extra assignments to bring up my grade?  Or could I have some tutoring sessions with the TA or with you?”  He paused before continuing; he tried not to come across too desperate… “I really need to bring up my grade.  I’ll do anything, Professor.”

Phillip leaned forward slightly towards Justin.  “You seem upset.”

Justin took a few deep breaths.  “I know it’s my fault but I can fix the grade.  I-I just can’t keep it where it is!”

“Why?”

“I’ll lose my scholarship.”

“Oh, makes sense.  Well, let’s talk about…”  Philip stopped when his desk phone rang.  “Excuse me.”  He said politely as he stood up to answer it.  “Yes?”  He said kindly.  “Now?  Okay.  Thank you.”  He returned to Justin but not retake his seat.  “I am so sorry, Justin.  Something has come up that I must attend to.”  He grabbed a piece of paper on his desk.  He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it the younger man.  “This is my address.  Come by tomorrow at 3 pm.  We can discuss more of what options you have then.  I am booked next week so this will be the best time for me.  Is that alright?”

Hope blossomed wit in the nineteen year old.  “Yes!  I really appreciate it Professor.  Thank you so much!”  He stood up and they shook hands.

“I’m only a couple miles from campus.  I will see you tomorrow.”  He smiled warmly.

Justin made his way to the door.  “Thank you, Professor!”

“Have a good day Justin.”

The college student returned to his bike, looking forward to his meeting tomorrow.  Everything will turnout okay.  He looked at the address and recognized the street.  They lived in a very small college town and it was not unusual for teachers to invite students to their houses for study groups or tutoring.  Most teachers lived within 3-4 miles from the school. 

As Justin, rode back to his dorm, he smiled for the first time in awhile.

*

Justin leaned his bike on the side of the beautiful Victorian mansion the next day.  He wanted to be prompt and he was pleased with himself that he arrived with a few minutes to spare.  He peeled his backpack off as he walked to the front door.  He had brought his main text for the class and his laptop in case the Professor had some time to give him some study tips.

He rang the doorbell and did not have to wait long as the Professor opened the door.  He smiled at his student and stepped aside to allow him to walk in.  Justin couldn’t help but be impressed by the rich décor.  The Professor must be very wealthy.  Justin grew up in a shithole apartment.  This was the nicest place he had ever seen. 

“Thank you for helping me, Professor.  Again, I really appreciate it.”

“We are here to support our students.  We want you all to be successful.”  He gestured to a corner.  “You can place your backpack there.”  He walked towards the main room and the kitchen.  “Would you like something to eat?  I have some sandwiches that I couldn’t possible finish.”

“Oh, no Professor.  I couldn’t.”

“Hey, I know what it’s like to be a college kid.  I was always hungry.  Plus, it looks like you could use the extra calories.”  He said with no mocking in his tone.  Justin appreciated that.  He had always been picked on for being so skinny and small.

“W-Well, if you insist.”  He said nervously as he followed the man to the kitchen.  Philip opened the fridge as Justin took a seat at the breakfast bar.  He placed his hands down on the beautiful granite countertop.  Philip placed a small plate that held a fairly sizable sandwich in front of him and a glass of water.  Justin tore into the delicious sandwich. 

Philip sat across from him.  “So I looked at your file, so I could understand more thoroughly.”  Justin nodded.  “You had an impressive high school career. I am not surprised you qualified for a full ride.”

“Thank you.” 

“Tell me why your grade is a C minus right now.”

“I struggled with the last few units and I was also concentrating on another class as well.”

“College is a different beast.  You may have excelled in your high school courses but you have to work harder at the college level.”

“Yes…”  He nodded, “I am slowly realizing that!”  He said with a smile.

“You should have approached me when your difficulty first began.”

“I should have, Professor and I apologize that I didn’t.”

“Understood.  We’ll come up with a strategy.”  He paused while he allowed Justin to continue to eat.  “So, tell me about yourself.”

He swallowed.  “Well, I’m from Monroe County.” 

“Your family still there?”

Justin lowered his head.  “Um…no.  My mom died last year and I don’t have any other family.”

“What about your father?”

“I never knew him.”  Justin replied quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Justin.  That must be a hard way to grow up.” 

He took a deep breath.  “That’s why I need to maintain my grades.  I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Roommates?”

He ducked his head.  “No.  I don’t really have a lot of friends.”

He smiled warmly again as he tried to lighten the mood.  “Well, we will do what we can.”  He looked at his plate.  “Would you like another one?”

“Oh no, Professor.  I’m stuffed.  Thanks!”  Both men stood up. 

“Why don’t I give you a tour of my home.”

Justin was excited.  He liked history and he could tell there was probably a storied past to the home.

*

Over the next thirty minutes, Philip gave him a detailed tour.  Justin learned that the home had been in his family for over one hundred years.  Justin marveled at the details.  He thought it was amazing to be in a home that old.  When they arrived to what was probably the Master bedroom, Philip stopped and looked down at Justin.  Up close, the younger man was a bit intimidated by the 6’ 3” academic.  He towered over the slight Justin.

“So, you must be pretty stressed with all your classes?”  Justin nodded.  “I have a solution that will be mutually beneficial.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I will be easier on your grading, because let’s be honest Justin, the units coming up are even more difficult.”

“They are?”

“Absolutely.  And it is too late in the semester for you to drop the class.  I saw your terms of your scholarship.  You have to take a certain number of hours credits to keep it and must maintain a 3.5 GPA.  As it stands if the end of the semester was today, you would be at a 3.3.”

Justin bit his lip as his eyes watered.  His heart started beating wildly.  “I’ll do anything…I swear!  I’ll do extra assignments and work around your office…mow your lawn…anything!”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.  He took a step closer and placed his hand on Justin’s shoulder.  “You want my help, yes?”

“Yes!  Please, Professor.”

He grinned as his eyes narrowed.  “Good.”  He paused.  “What I would like you to do right now is take off your clothes.”

Justin shrugged his hand off his shoulder and took a step back, mouth open in disbelief.  “W-What?”

“You heard me, son.  Take off your clothes.”

“I-I don’t understand.”  He whispered as his eyes watered and tears threatened to spill.

“You asked for help.  This is how you can get it.”

“You can’t make me!  That’s not legal!”

He chuckled.  “You asked for aid.  This is how you’ll get it.  Do you really think you could bring grade up from a low C minus up to the A you need to keep your scholarship?  You don’t have straight A’s in all your other classes, although you are doing well enough.  You can’t possible bring all your grades up.  There’s not enough time.”

A tear slipped down his face.

“You got yourself into this predicament, son.  You have no one to blame but yourself.  Go ahead…walk out the door.  I am your only chance to bring up your lowest grade.”

“I’m not gay.”  He choked out.

Philip chuckled again.  “I don’t care.”  He walked over to the chaise and gracefully sat down.  “Be a big boy.  Make a decision.  I don’t have all day.”

He sobbed as he stood there.  A war raged in his mind.  After some moments, he realized he could not lose his scholarship.  He cried harder as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly due to his trembling fingers.  He let it fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his jeans and let the same fate befall his pants.  He stood in his boxers, shivering from the cold that hit his skin. 

“The underwear too.”

Justin looked to the floor as he slid his boxers off.  He stood naked in front of someone other than his mother for first time.  He was always ashamed of his skinny body: his ribs were visible and his penis was small.  He never measured up to any boys he saw.  He was too little for any girls to notice.  He cried hard knowing that his first sexual experience was going to be at this moment.  He wanted to run of the door, but he was frozen in place.

Philip stood from the chair and walked over to him.  Justin could feel the older man’s eyes on him.  He took Justin’s hand and led him over to the bed.  It was a platform bed that was easy to climb on.

“On your hand and knees, Justin.”

The frightened boy complied as he took the position on the bed.  He was couldn’t help the tears that wracked his body.  His fear spiked up as his backside was facing the man.  Philip stepped back and began removing his clothes.  He opened a drawer and took out a glove and some lube.  With no words he returned to Justin and parted his cheeks to uncover the virgin hole.  Philip was hard as a rock already.  He placed the glove on and poured a generous amount of lube on it.  Justin yelled out as a finger breached him. 

“Please…I don’t want this…” he begged as he grimaced in pain.  Philip continued his task and did not acknowledge his pleas.  “Ah!”  he cried out as two fingers entered his rectum.  “Please, Professor!  Please, stop!”

“Call me Sir.”  The older man commanded as a third finger penetrated the impossibly tight space.

“Sir…please…stop!”  He yelled out Philip slapped him hard on the butt cheek.

“Enough!”  He removed his soiled glove and placed a condom on.  He would ensure this was the only time he had to use a rubber.  He placed his 9 inch cock at the entrance and pushed in.

“AHHHHH!”  Justin screamed as he was speared on the man’s cock.  He fell to his elbows as the older man didn’t give any time to adjust and just started thrusting in and out.  All Justin could feel was pain.  His begging fell on deaf ears and the man was brutal in his movements.  Occasionally, Justin felt the hard cock hit something inside that felt pleasurable but that feeling was fleeting.  Suddenly with a few more pumps, Philip came.  He kept thrusting through his aftershocks and after what seemed like an eternity, he withdrew.  Justin fell to the bed, sobbing hysterically.  Philip almost lost his balance for a moment as the wonderful feeling of the powerful orgasm flowed through him.  He walked over to the trashcan and removed the blood tinged condom.  After a few minutes he proceeded to dress.  He walked out of the room, leaving Justin on the bed in fetal position.

*

Philip opened a bottle of wine and savored the flavor.  His body hummed as he thought of the boy he just defiled.  He knew he picked the right one.  He gave him some time before returning to the bedroom.

“It’s time to go, Justin.”  He stood there as the boy struggled to find his legs and when he was upright, his shaky gait over to his clothes was like a newborn colt taking his first steps.  Philip did not extend any assistance as they made their way down the staircase back to the main area.  Philip reached down and grabbed his backpack and handed it to Justin.

“I will see you same time next Saturday, Justin.”  The man smiled and closed the door behind him.

Justin winced as he descended the ornate brick steps as he sought out his bike.  He couldn’t bear to sit on the hard seat, so he had to walk the bike back to his little single dorm room.

*

That Thursday, he received a B+ on his quiz.


End file.
